Fred Weasley Romance
by FREDDAWEASLEY
Summary: Harry Potter's long lost twin sister have reunited last year and it is just coming up to the end of second year, Romance is brewing between some. Spelling and punctuation isn't perfect, first chapter is only character information and then the story begins
1. Chapter 1

Name: Rose Potter

Likes: MOUNTAIN DEW!

EX: Draco Malfoy

Crush: Fred Weasley

Siblings: Harry Potter (Twin)

Parents: James and Lilly Potter (murdered by voldermort)

Remus lupin (uncle)

History: You were staying at your Uncle lupin's house the day your parents died, you grew up knowing you had a brother, The boy who lived. AKA harry potter. Also knowing that he did not know you. Until Hogwarts! oh and harry knows and you are his sister and you are in gryffindore in your 2nd year.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rose? Rose where are you?" I could hear people calling but I did NOT want to speak to any of them, especially Draco Malfoy. My most recent EX. I caught him cheating on me AGAIN!. The first time he apologised and said he would never do it again and all that crap, but obviously that was just a load of bull. So i'm sitting here reading these gay twilight books professor snape is making me read, i hate him so much, i mean WHY twilight! I could here everyone voices coming closer but one person had come inside the room of requirement (ROR), i looked up to see m twin brother Harry Potter. He looked concerned. Obviously he had already heard about draco because he came to me, gave me a HUGE hug and said, one day I will kill that toad!

While Harry was taking me back to the common room we saw Draco. I tried walking faster but Harry just stopped dead and started staring at Draco, he went to punch him . " Harry please i can handle this" i whispered, he backed down but was still staring at him. "Rose i am so sorry i wish i cou-" "save it Draco i a fed up with you and your drama's" i cut in before he could carry on with the apologies. Me and harry walked away. Once we got to the common room Harry said "Flippertigibit" I slightly laughed at the password, as we walked in I was welcomed by a hundred hugs from 10 people. Everyone was asking me what was wrong, and why I wouldn't come when they called,, i swear the only people not asking me questions was Harry and strange enough Fred "you can go i will just tell them you don't feel well" Fred whispered in my ear. I gave him a questioning look but mouthed my thanks and managed to sneak away to my dorm undetected. Or so i thought. As i went to climb in bed i jumped at the sight of seeing my roommate and BFF Hermione Granger. "I know you are not really sick i can tell Fred is fail at lying!" I gave her a sad look and just crumpled on my bed and burst into tears. "D-D-D-Draco Ch-cheated on m-me again" I managed to choke out through my uncontrollable sobs. "THAT SELFISH TOAD THE NEXT TIME I SEE HIM I AM GOING TO RING HIS NECK OUT!" I was totally shocked, them words didn't even come out her mouth. She opened the door and we saw Fred and George listening in on are conversation they looked like they where about to bust out in rage AGAIN!

1 WEEK LATER

I'm completely over Draco, i don't know what I ever saw in him! Me and Fred have become really good friends. Right now me Fred and George are working on a prank for Ron. " we can put spiders in his bed!" said George excitedly, Fred grinned "NO we did that last week!" "How about we carry him into the great hall when he is deep asleep at midnight, put him on the professors food table, and everyone will see him tomorrow morning at breakfast in his Pyjamas!" Fred and George both shouted "THATS BLOODY BRILLIANT" at the same time, i thought it was so cute when they do that!

Later on me and Hermione where walking down to the great hall and we saw Draco, He bumped right into me and didn't even say anything. "OI DRACO WHAT WAS THAT FOR" I screamed "i felt like it" he said not even turning around. "U A hole" I mumbled under my breath. "what?" asked Hermione "Oh Nothing" i said smiled and carried on walking to the great hall.

At lunch my my owl came in. "stupid owl always late" i have laughed half groaned. I looked at the tag and saw it was from Uncle Lupin.

Before i opened it i had to try and guess what it was, because that is just the fun way to do things! "aww come on hurry up and open it i wanna know what you got" said ron eating with his mouthfull. "ewwwww ron your showering me in chocolate donut spit" i said. ron started laughing but he still had food in his mouth, "TAKE COVER" i shouted and his behind Fred.

I finally decided to open my parcel, as i was opening it i was still congfused at what it could be. "If it's more book's i think i may scream" i sad to everyone. Once i opened it i peeked inside so noone could see what it was. i did scream,but i was happy "Haha you got books" said Fred. "I shook my head and took out 1 of the 10 giant bottles of mountain dew. "whats that" asked all the weasley's while harry and hermione said "Uh Oh she is going to go crazy!". I shook my head yes and smiled. " you people know me so well, oh and fred, george and ron this is an energy drink if you drink it you will, you would never guess it! get energy!" They all looked realy scareed and i just cracked up laughing and opened one of the bottles. i took a GIANT mouthfull, I suddenly started glowing, Harry know's what im like when im hyper so he said "i dare you to go up to proffesor dumbledor and ask if he want's some!" "OK" i yelled back and skipped over to proffesor dumbledor with everyone in the great hall's eyes on me.

As i reached the proffesors table i walked up to proffesor dumbledor and said, "Hello Proffesor dumbledor i was wondering if you would like to try a realy, realy, nice muggle drink, called mountain dew." I said with a GIANT grin on my face.

I turned around and saw my group of friends all laughing soo hard they were crying, and the rest of the school just staring at me with realy funny shocked expressions on there face's. i looked at the other proffesors face's and it looked like they where trying not to crack up, except Snape he looked outraged.

I turned back to dumbledor and he said "i would love to try some but is it going to make me as crazy as you me potter" he asked

"maybeee" i replied

"Ok then i would love to try some" he said, I Laughed and i poored it into his goblet.

As he was drinking it i could see a smile light up on his face, i checked my phone for the time and the bell was just about to go for lesson's to start. He started laughing and went up to tell students to start heading to class but instead he said inbetween laughing "this i-i-is the b-best drink EVER" i shouted "I KNOW RIGHT" he carried on "H-h-have fu-un in c-classes," He turned to the teachers and said "please make the lessons this afternoon realyrealyrealyrealy FUN!" I laughed and walked off to my friend's. "Rose can we please talk?"

I turned around to see draco malfoy. "WHAT" i said "i'm realy sorry and i miss spending time with you can we please just talk at dinner tonight?" he replied, "ok, fine, whatever see you then" i said and carried on walking to my friends. "Dare complete" I said as i got to my friends . I got high fives from everyone and a MAJOR samwich hug, me on the inside and Fred and George on the Outside. "that was bloody brilliant" said ron. I curtsied and said "why thank you."

I Had a free period before dinner, so did hermione and harry. "Heeey Guys" i say as i walk into the common room. "Heey" they both replied. I suddenly remebered about Draco and frowned. Harry noticed and said "what wrong rose?" " you don't want to know" I replied. Harry and Hermione walked over to me and gave me a hug. "Yes we do" hermione replied. " " i quickly blurted out. I looked at hermione and harry and had to laugh at there faces they where so confused "HUH" they both said. " draco asked me to meet him at dinner so we can talk and i said yes because i want to be friends with him and only friends" I said again slow enough for them to understand. Harry had a look of concern on his face "I'm going with you" He blurted out, "No you are not" i replied and carried on "if you come with me it will end up as a fight." "true dat" he said then hermione spoke up and said "I'm coming with you then, Malfoy can't be trusted" "did i mention i love you guy's you care soo much!"i said"GROUP HUG" i shouted. We all laughed.

As we walked down to dinner we were all talking and laughing, then Draco came up to us "Rose may we please talk now?" He asked, "Ok but hermione is coming with us". The three of us walked away from the rest of the group.

Fred's P.O.V:

"What where is rose going? Why is she going with him?" i asked. Everyone was looking at me with strange looks finally harry decided to speak up "Draco asked to talk to her and she agreed because she want's to be friends with him" I sighed in releif as i thought she was getting back together with him, then i would never get my chance, wait NO i cant like her like that she is harry's sister and 2 years younger than me, Aww but who am i kidding, Not me thats for sure. I think i love her.


	3. Chapter 3

Back to Rose's P.O.V:

Draco:...

"Draco say something please, I am going to want to eat at some point tonight." I said

"I'm sorry, I wish i could take it back, actualy i don't because we can have a better relationship now, we can be friends,Best friends, If you want i mean it's totaly up to you."

I looked at Hermione she looked shocked for some reason.

I looked back at Draco and smiled and nodded

I ran up and hugged him, He twirled me around just happy we are friends.

"So how would you like to come and sit with us Rose?" asked Draco

"Sorry Draco but i'm probably going to have to tell everyone what happened." I replied

"see you soon draco"i said, "BYE" said Draco.

Me and Hermione were walking over to are group of Friends "Why do you look so shocked?" I asked her. "D-d-d-draco was being NICE!" she replied. "Yeah he's not all tough, you should see him when he cries, wait i didn't say that" i exclaimed, "yes you did" she replied "Please don't tell anyone i said that" i begged. "FINE" we started laughing and we got over to our friends.

"Well don't you look happy" George said, "Me and Draco are friends i said. Everyone went silent. . . . . .

"WHAT" I Asked, "are you going to be happy again?" Ron asked. "YEAH" i replied. Then everyone started cheering.

Miss Potter, Mr Potter I would like to see you 2 in my office IMEDIATLY!

**Hey Guys sorry it's a small chapter but Cliff hanger, (hehehehehe im evill)**

**Bob: Your so mean FREDDAWEASLEY**

**FREDDAWEASLEY: Whoa who are you**

**Bob: I'm your disclaimer person, I will do your disclaimer at the begining of every chapter, but for now i think I will stick to throwing skittles at you! **

**FREDDAWEASLEY: Yay! lucky me!**

**HELP (hehehehehe I can eat da skittles later :D)**


End file.
